warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kwik en Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Lied van Duister en Licht/ Deel 1
Welkom bij deel 1 van de FanFiction van Kwiklicht & Vuurster en Avondpoot!! We hopen dat je er van zal genieten! Avondpoot schrijft uit het oogpunt van White (dat zijn hoofdstukken de proloog, H2 en H4) en Kwik uit die van Black (dat zijn H1, H3 en H5) Avondpoot (overleg) 1 nov 2016 19:26 (UTC) Algemene informatie over onze FanFiction: Lied van Duister en Licht/ Algemeen Deel 2: Lied van Duister en Licht/ Deel 2 |-|Proloog = White opende haar ogen. Het was nacht. De maan was een zilveren cirkel aan de hemel; glinsterend als sneeuw. De sterren verschoven zacht en stil over het duistere vlak van de nacht, als fonkelende ijskristallen die aan stukken waren geslagen en er op geplakt. Kleine bleke wolkenslierten dreven langs. De verre heide vervaagde in de mist. White wist dat het nog niet eens maanhoog was. Achter haar lag haar zusje, Black. Haar zwarte pels was nauwelijks zichtbaar in het donker, het enige wat White kon zien was haar witte oortje. Zij en haar zusje hadden een speciale band. Ze konden elkaars gevoelens en situaties voelen. Zo had Black ooit eens haar poot verstuikt, en White - die bij Dusk had gezeten - was jammerend ineengedoken van de pijn. Pas toen Black's poot behandeld werd door Dusk was White zich beter gaan voelen. Nu lag hun moeder achteraan het hol, haar dikke bruine cyperse staart rond haar neus gekruld. Eén keer had White ruzie gehad met haar. Toen had ze ook gemerkt dat Black zich teneergeslagen gedroeg. Zij en haar zusje waren onafscheidelijk. Zij verlieten elkaar bijna nooit als het niet om jagen ging, en gelukkig respecteerde hun moeder dit. White keek hoe er langzaam aan een rode rand verscheen aan de horizon. Het zou niet lang meer duren tot de dageraad. Ze draaide zich om en besloot nog een poosje te slapen. Ze nestelde zich dicht tegen haar moeder en Black. Opeens merkte ze dat haar moeder merkwaardig koud aanvoelde. Ze trok haar voorpoot weg van haar borst en zag met een schok dat die met bloed besmeurd was."Mama!" piepte ze."Mama je hebt niet gezegd dat je gewond was!" Ze herinnerde zich het gevecht met de das nog. Het dreigende dier had Black in haar staart gebeten, en Dusk had hem woest weggejaagd van haar jongen. Ze was in zo'n haast om Black te helpen dat ze niets meer wou dan bij haar jongen zijn en haar verwondingen te laten voor wat ze waren."Mama!" jankte White. Black werd wakker. Ze sperde haar grijze oogjes wijd open toen ze haar moeder's lichaam zag."Mama!" huilde ze. Ze drukte haar muiltje in Dusk's cyperse vacht."Laat ons niet alleen, alsjeblieft!" snikte White. Een maan was voorbijgegaan sinds Dusk's dood. White jaagde voor zowel haarzelf als Black; omdat Black nu eenmaal nog geen jachttalent had. White sloop door het gras: naar een woelmuis toe. Als ze deze prooi wist te vangen zouden zij en haar zusje elk een muis krijgen, omdat White er daarvoor al een had gevangen. Dan zou ze terug naar huis kunnen. Ze sloop heel stil naar voren, wiegde heen en weer op haar achterpoten en sprong met een flits vooruit. Het gras rondom haar ruistte, maar de muis was te ver bij haar holletje vandaan. White besprong het diertje en beet hem de keel door. Ze pakte de prooi op en trippelde naar de plek waar ze de andere muis had begraven. Ze liep terug naar hun hol. Black zat verwachtingsvol voor de ingang. Ze had een kuil gegraven waarvan de wanden en de bodem bedekt waren met gladde stenen, kiezels en aangestampte aarde."Hierin ga ik water doen." mauwde ze."Handig!" snorde White. Ze voelde iets prikken in haar kussentje, maar toen ze keek vond ze niets."Volgens mij heb je een splinter, Black!" miauwde ze. Black likte de steensplinter uit haar kussentje, en White voelde de pijn wegebben."Bedankt," murmelde ze. Ze gaf de ene muis aan haar zusje en nam de andere voor zichzelf."Hoe ga je het water hierin krijgen?" vroeg ze aan Black."Ik ga die vreemde buis die de tweebenen hebben achtergelaten gebruiken. Als ik die in de stroom stop die vanaf die heuvel hierheen leidt, zal het water regelrecht onze kuil in stromen." White knikte."Wat een goed idee!" haar zusje was altijd al vindingrijk geweest. Toen ze klaar waren begonnen ze hun gezicht te wassen. White wreef haar poot over haar ene zwarte oor, en Black deed hetzelfde bij haar witte oor."Blijven we altijd samen?" vroeg White."Altijd." antwoordde Black ferm. |-|Hoofdstuk 1 = "White, denk jij soms nog aan mama?", vroeg Black nieuwsgierig. Ze was haar moeder nog steeds niet vergeten. Haar prachtige, cyperse pels, haar mooie geelgroene ogen, haar stem... "Natuurlijk denk ik nog aan haar! Ik denk altijd aan haar. Ze was de beste moeder die ik me ooit kon voorstellen. Ik zou nooit een andere moeder willen. Dusk, was zo perfect!" White's ogen stonden troebel wanneer ze terug dacht aan haar moeder. "Het is allemaal mijn schuld dat ze dood is. Als ik er voor had gezorgd dat de das mijn staart niet te pakken had gekregen dan - dan was mama nu nog hier geweest!", siste Black vol schuldgevoel. "Hé, sst, stil maar zusje. Mama wist wat ze deed, en het is niemands schuld. Behalve dan van die stront das! Hij is de enigste wie de schuld heet! Hij is de moordenaar!", grauwde White. Kwaad op de das die hun moeder had verwond. "Ik heb honger", piepte Black ineens. "Wat? Nu al? We hebben nog maar juist gegeten! Maar goed, mijn maag heeft ook nog wel een plaatsje vrij voor wat lekker eten, laten we gaan jagen. Je mag trouwens meekomen als je wilt", stelde White voor. "Yayy! Jagen!", zei Black enthousiast. De felle middagzon stond hoog in de lucht. Haar stralen vlamde en schenen een warme gloed uit. Er was geen wolkje te bespeuren in de prachtige, hemelsblauwe lucht. Het was een prachtige dag, vogels floten en zongen verrukt. Konijnen en hazen hupten over het gras, vlinders fladerden hoog en laag, en bijen zoemden in het rond. "Kijk en leer", fluisterde White. Het witte poesje wou een konijn bespringen maar het konijn schrok door Black - die een vrolijk kreetje niet kon onderdrukken - en vlugte direct weg. "Black...", gromde White geamuseerd. "Sorry", giechelde Black. White rolde met haar ogen. "Ik zal anders wel jagen! Kijk, en leer wat ik kan", snorde Black die gefocust naar een vlinder keek. Black sprong plotseling op de vlinder af en klapte haar pootjes toe. "Hé! Waar is die nu weer naar toe?! Bekakte stront vlinder", scholde Black. "Haha! Als we moeten leren wat jij al kan in jagen zullen we niet bepaald ver komen. Maar wees gerust, je leert het wel zusje, met de tijd", knipoogde White. "Jij vindt dat wel grappig hè? Wel doe het dan maar zelf", piepte Black humeurig. "Ach, trek het je niet aan zus". White krulde haar staart om Black heen. "Zie je die woelmuis daar? Probeer die eens te vangen? Dat zal al een stukje gemakkelijker zijn als die vlinder van jou en de woelmuis is tenminste lekker", murmelde White. "Aha". Black liet zich in de sluiphouding zakken die haar zusje haar eens had aangeleerd en besprong de woelmuis waarna ze die tegen de grond drukte en plette. "Hèhèhè, ehh... Misschien moet je de volgende keer de muis niet pletten, maar het was niet slecht voor een beginner", stelde White haar gerust. Black keek haar met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. "Je vindt het slecht! Ik weet en voel dat je het slecht vind!", siste de zwarte kitten. "Ach, het valt wel mee... Het is alleen nogal plat weet je. Maar geen zorgen, ik zal wel voor ons zorgen en binnen de kortste keren kan ook jij prima jagen", miauwde White hoopvol. "Ik hoop het maar, want ik ben echt wel een kluns wat betreft voor mezelf zorgen momenteel", zei Black. "Momenteel is niet in de toekomst hè", herinnerde White haar. "Dat klopt", piepte Black weer wat blijer. White likte het plukje haar op Black's hoofdje in vorm en ging dan verder met jagen terwijl Black wat dingen oppikte uit de jacht, en de houdingen en zo van die dingen en af en toe lette ze even niet op en besnuffelde dan wat dingen of dieren die ze nog niet kende. Nu was Black eventjes weggeglipt. White deed toch niets anders als achter hazen, konijnen en muizen aanhollen. Ze had wel genoeg gezien! Ze was wel dood gegaan van verveling als ze daar nog lang naar moest blijven kijken! Gelukkig had ze kunnen wegglipen. Maar dat stopte haar honger nog niet! Dan viel Black een boom op met een soort korf - White had haar ooit eens vertelt hoe zo'n korf heet. "Allee! Hoe heet zo'n ding nu ook al weer?! Ah ja, het is een bijenkorf! Daar wonen de bijtjes in, ze maken daar ook dat lekkere gouden spul, waarvan ik de naam ben vergeten, ik weet alleen nog dat het heel lekker en zoet is! Jamjam, dat wordt smullen!", dacht Black, verlangend naar het lekkere gouden spul. Black trippelde naar de boom toe, ze was dan wel geen goede jager. Klimmen deed ze met gemak! Ze zoch eerst ergens grip en klom dan naar de bijenkorf toe. Wanneer ze op dezelfde hoogte als de korf was sloeg ze er een paar keer tegen met haar poot zodat die op de grond stortte. "Lekker!" Black sprong uit de boom en stapte naar de gebroken korf toe maar dan zag ze alle kwade bijen boos heen en weer zoemen, hun angels klaar om aan te vallen. Black's oogjes werden groot van schrik en zo snel als ze kon spurtte ze weg, met de familie bijen op haar hielen. "WHITE!!!", schreeuwde zij. "WHITE! HELP MIJ! Alsjeblieft". White spitste haar oren toen ze Black vanuit de verte hoorde schreeuwen! Haar zusje zat in de problemen, dat voelde ze gewoon. Zo snel als ze kon ging White richting Black. "Black! Waar ben je mee bezig?! Ach laat ook maar... Volg me! We gaan naar de kuil die je hebt gemaakt, intussen zit er toch al water in hè?!", vroeg White luid. "Ja, intussen wel ja!", antwoordde Black. "Mooi zo! Wanneer we je kuil passeren springen we erin! Maar hou je adem dan wel goed in! Je mag niet boven komen voor de bijen weer weg zijn! Ze zullen ons niet meer vinden als we verstopt zitten in de kuil, onder het water! Dus volg me voordat we vol bijen steken staan!", beval White. Black knikte instemmend en ze liepen zo snel ze konden naar de kuil toe en sprongen in het kristalkleurige, frisse water. De bijen zwerm vloog over de kuil - zo dom als ze waren - en gingen uiteindelijk weer terug naar waar ze vandaan kwamen. "Hèhè", hijgde Black toen ze weer boven water kwam. "Waar was je mee bezig?", siste White. "Weet ik niet. Ik wou dat lekkere gouden spul opfretten. Neen! Het lekkere gouden spul ligt nog op de grond! Nu was al die moeite voor niks! Arme, mooie, lekkere, gouden spul", jammerde Black. "Soms doe je echt de gekste dingen zusje. Maar goed, ik heb genoeg prooi kunnen vangen, ik ga het even halen, ik had het ergens begraven weet je, ik ben zo terug! Oh, en dat gouden spul heet feitelijk honing", mauwde White vriendelijk en rende met grote sprongen naar haar begraven prooi toe. "Honing", herhaalde Black. "Lekkere honing..." Eventjes later was Black's zusje - White - alweer terug! Ze had een heerlijke haas, twee konijnen en vier spitsmuizen gevangen. "Hier, deze twee spitsmuizen zijn voor jou, één konijn is ook voor jou en de haas delen we, dan hebben we evenveel. Om te bekomen van de shock!", piepte White. "Om te bekomen van de shock!", herhaalde Black en shrokte haar gedeelte van het voedsel op. Zonsondergang was aangebroken. De lucht was prachtig! Het was een overgang van blauw, naar roos, en dat evalueerde dan nog eens naar een soort kleur die wel wat weg had van een bloedappelsien. Op een paar vogels na die nog wat tweeten was het stil. Het was een mooie, kleurrijke dag geweest. Black nam een paar trage likken van het water uit de kuil. "White, ik heb echt enorme jeuk én pijn sinds we gevlucht zijn van die bijen!", deelde Black mee aan haar zus. "Tja... Sorry daarvoor, ik werd een paar keren gestoken door een paar van die stomme bijen", bekende White. "Gekke bijen! Ze hebben niet eens een nuttig leven!", zei Black nors. "Zeg dat niet Black, zij zijn hele nuttige beestjes. Zonder hen zou er trouwens geen honing zijn", spon White. "Haha", lachte Black ; en ook haar witte zusje White begon te lachen. "Gaan we anders nog wat honing rapen?" "Ik weet niet hoor... De bijen zullen bij de bijenkorf zijn vrees ik", miauwde White. "Jammer", zuchtte Black. "We eten een andere keer nog wel eens honing. Tot slot moet ik wel toegeven dat je vandaag goed hebt gegeten", giechelde White. Black likte haar zusters zwarte oor en White likte Black's witte oor. Vervolgens begonnen ze gezellig te tongen tot de zon was onder gegaan en het donker werd. |-|Hoofdstuk 2 = White trippelde langs de stroom. De zon stond nog laag aan de hemel, maar ze wist dat het gauw warmer zou worden. Enkele vroege vogels begonnen hun wijsje te fluiten. Opeens rook ze de stank van das. Dat is de das die onze moeder vermoord heeft! schoot het door haar kop. Ze volgde het geurspoor tot aan een oude dassenburcht, waar de stank sterker werd. Er lagen witte en zwarte haren in de burcht... White sperde haar ogen verschrikt open. Ik moet Black halen! ze draafde weg, maar toen ze over een boomstronk sprong voelde ze met een schok dat ze op iets harigs landde. Het dier maakte een snerpende kreet en gooide haar van zich af. White smakte op de grond, en pijn schoot door haar lijfje. Ze krabbelde wankelend overeind en keek wat haar had aangevallen. Het was de das. Zijn bloedrode oogjes keken haar vals aan en zijn gitzwarte klauwen waren in de grond geboord. Hij maakte nog zo'n kreet en besprong haar. White gilde het uit en viel achterover, de dassenburcht in. Nog eens schoot er een pijnflits door haar heen. Oh nee!! Black voelt mijn pijn! Ik moet zorgen dat ze niet naar me toekomt... White krabbelde overeind en trok zich omhoog langs de wand van de burcht. Eenmaal terug op het gras begon ze te rennen met de das op de hielen. Het zwart-witte dier snoof agressief; kwijl vloog van zijn lippen en zijn poten daverden over het gras. White merkte opeens dat ze regelrecht naar hun hol was gerend! Maar nu was het te laat. Black keek verschrikt op en sprong weg toen White en de das het hol in vlogen. Het was donker. White krabbelde wanhopig langs de muren om een uitweg te vinden, maar ze voelde alleen de hete dassenadem op haar nek."Black!!" krijstte ze."Help!!!" Even later gilde de das het uit van de pijn. White zakte versuft omlaag langs de wand van het hol. Black had de das in zijn staart gebeten; zo hard dat het bloed rondspetterde en alles rood verfde. De das brulde woest en maakte zich strompelend uit de voeten."Goed gedaan, Black!" hijgde White. Maar Black kromp ineen van de pijn naarmate ze dichter bij haar zusje kwam. Ze kneep haar ogen eventjes dicht tot ze bij White was."Je bent toch niet gewond, hè?" vroeg White bezorgd. Black keek haar vreemd aan."Nee, maar jij wel. En ik voel je pijn." Ze griste wat spinrag van de wand van het hol en drukte dat op de krassen in White's staart. Die slaakte een protesterend kreetje."Maak je niet dik, zusje. Ik zorg wel voor je." snorde Black. Regen gutste neer vanuit de hemel. Het kletterde op het dak van White en Black's hol. Black zat angstig omhoog te kijken. White legde haar staart om haar zusjes schouder."Het is oké!" murmelde ze. binnenkort meer, heb ff geen inspiratie meer |-|Hoofdstuk 3 = |-|Hoofdstuk 4 = |-|Hoofdstuk 5 =